


Dirty Paws

by warmhoneyharry



Series: Mini Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhoneyharry/pseuds/warmhoneyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Remus holds Harry tightly against his chest, rocks him back and forth, feels his tears slide down his neck and soak his jumper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shh, everything is going to be ok, I promise,” he tries to sooth but the young boy is inconsolable. Ever since he’d been dumped by that selfish blond prat, he hasn’t slept, eaten and refuses to talk. Moony bristles inside him, pacing back and forth, demanding to be let out. No one hurts his cub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus decides it’s time to get his paws dirty.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, angst and more angst - gotta love it.

**_Dirty Paws - 28/02/14_ **

**_[word count: 786]_ **

**_* * *_ **

Remus remembers how it all began. Remembers the trepidation and unease he had felt.

“Remus, I’m going to be fine,” Harry assures, slipping into his coat, eyes darting nervously towards the door and back to him. “It’s just a date s’all.”

 _Yes,_ he had thought anxiously,  _a date with Draco Malfoy._

**_* * *_ **

He remembers when he and Harry had their first, real argument about it. Remembers the anger and adrenalin shooting through his veins. It had been a long time since he’d felt like that.

“Harry, I’m just concerned about you!”

Harry’s wild green eyes flashed with hostility, he looked so much like Lily, it made Remus’ chest tighten painfully. “I don’t need your concern! You aren’t even  _family!_ ” As soon as the words had left his lips, Remus had straightened up, face crumpling in absolute agony. Harry sucked a deep breath in through his nose and shook his head. “Who I date is none of your business.”

He had turned and fled the room, leaving Remus stood by himself, reminiscing in the memories of how he and Sirius had, had the exact same argument, only a lot more heated.

He didn’t know which hurt more.

**_* * *_ **

He remembers how charming Draco had been. Remembers how he had watched as Draco wormed his way into Harry’s heart, like the slimy little git that he is.

“Remus,” Draco greeted, sticking out his hand politely. He had the ghost of a smile on his face which bloomed into a real, teeth revealing one when he glanced over at Harry.

Remus titled his head, watching for a moment before, reluctantly, slipping his hand into Draco’s. “Draco.”

Harry gave him a pleading look, green eyes shining brightly with complete happiness and well, who was Remus to ruin that?

“So, Holyhead Harpies or Appleby Arrows?”

Draco snorted, “Chudley Cannons obviously. Gewnog Jones is such a pompous moron, he couldn’t lead that team to victory if it bit him right on the arse!”

Remus grinned.

**_* * *_ **

Remus remembers how it all came tumbling down. Remembers how the ever-so-carefully walls that held up Harry, came crumbling down, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

Remus sighed and closed the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter screaming about how ‘ _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived dating Death Eater’s son!’_ he rubbed his eyes, sparing a glance over at the clock. Harry should have be home soon and Remus saw no reason why that stopped him from going to bed but. It was like he could sense something was wrong. Even after a year, Moony whined inside him, begging him to go and investigate.

The door was suddenly slammed open, startling Remus so hard that he jumped and hit his knee on the coffee table. “Bloody hell,” he muttered under his breath, padding out onto the landing. He frowned as he watched Harry forcefully rip of his coat, trembling violently.

“Harry?” Remus asked softly, not wanting to scare him.

Harry turned around, a sob ripping it’s way past his lips as he threw himself into Remus’ arms. Remus caught him, running a hand up and down Harry’s back, desperate to know what was wrong but knowing he wasn’t up for it right now.

Instead, he led him into the living room, allowing Harry to curl up against his chest, crying himself to sleep. It distressed Remus deeply to know that his cub was upset and he would bet everything he had that it was something to do with that  _bloody_ Draco Malfoy _._

**_* * *_ **

Remus shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the memories. Harry is asleep up in his room, and Remus listens for any change in his heartbeat that would signal distress. The past few months have been brutal. Harry has literally made himself sick just from crying about three times this week and Remus fears for him. For his sanity and well being.

Oh, if only Sirius was here now. He would know exactly what to say and do, whereas Remus is kind of floundering, wondering how he could possibly cheer him up.

He hears a loud shout coming from upstairs and he runs, barrelling into Harry’s room, pulling the sobbing boy into his arms. Remus holds Harry tightly against his chest, rocks him back and forth, feels his tears slide down his neck and soak his jumper.

“Shh, everything is going to be ok, I promise,” he tries to sooth but the young boy is inconsolable. Ever since he’d been dumped by that selfish blond prat, he hasn’t slept, eaten and refuses to talk. Moony bristles inside him, pacing back and forth, demanding to be let out. No one hurts his cub.

Remus decides it’s time to get his paws dirty.


End file.
